The Ball of Nations
by Gentlewolf
Summary: What happens to our heros 2 years after the war and how do they help to bring peace and love to the four nations?  Mostly Tokka, with hints of other shippings.


**The Ball of Nations:**

_A Tokka Fanfic_

_

* * *

_

**Author Note:** This is a gift for _Chiwawagirl_ in **DeviantArt** for _Tokka-Fans-United_ group activity; **Undercover Cupid.** (It's like a Secret Santa, but on **Valentine's Day.**)

**Disclaimer:** I claim no rights to any of the characters or the setting in this fic. Everything belongs to Mike & Brian; the creators of **Avatar, The Last Airbender.** Only the idea for this fanfic belong to me.

* * *

It had been two years since the end of the war and the four Nations were preparing for the biggest event that the world had known since the return of the Avatar. The Earth King was hosting a ball to promote love and peace among the nations. Everyone had been preparing for this over the past year, ensuring that every nation, city, even village was invited to attend.

In the upper ring of Ba Sing Se, Toph was being fussed over by several assistants who intruded into her home at her mother's request.

"Honestly, Mother, I can get dressed on my own!" the blind earthbender huffed.

"Now dear, don't fuss so much. It's not every day that we have such a grand occasion. Your father and I came all the way from Gaoling just to see you." Poppy Bei Fong picked an exceptionally beautiful green dress, embroidered with silk white lotus flowers from the group of attendants who displayed a variety of formal attire for her choosing. The white lotus flower had become a symbol of great importance to the city since its liberation from the Fire Nation two years prior. "It's been over a year since we've had the chance to visit, and you never come home. We have a lot of catching up to do."

"I've been busy, mother. Just because I'm the youngest member of the Council of Five does not exempt me from work." Since the Earth King's return to his throne, General How had been appointed as the Grand Secretariat in place of Long Feng, and Toph had been invited to fill the empty seat of the Council as the world's best Earthbender and only Metalbender. Since the appointment her duties had included teaching at the university and serving as a liaison between them and the Freedom Fighters, reformed under Smellerbee's leadership to contend with rebels of the new world order.

"That's what worries me, dear. You are working too hard, and you are still so young. Are they being accommodating of your needs?" The older woman was helping an assistant to dress her daughter and fussed over any wrinkled material that dared not to fall into place.

Toph swatted at her mother's hands and shrugged away from the attendant's touch. "I don't need accommodations, mother!" she hissed. A knock at the door kept Toph from continuing. "What is it?" she demanded in response to the interruption.

"I'm sorry my lady, but someone is here to see you."

Toph didn't have to be told who it was, she knew as soon as she honed in on the new presence in her home. "Katara! Spirits am I happy to see you!"

Katara stepped into the room and crossed the floor towards her old friend, who met her half way. The two girls hugged. "But you're not really seeing me at all, are you Toph?"

Toph laughed at the old banter. "You know what I mean."

"Oh, I didn't realize that your mother was here. Hello, Mrs. Bei Fong," Katara greeted with a bow.

After seeing her daughter's instant mood change because of the arrival of her friend, Poppy was stricken with a sense of understanding – remembering a fragile little girl's confession of her love for earthbending and desires to have a real friend. The woman was aware that she and her husband had only pushed their beloved daughter away with their overprotective nature. Still, it was hard not to worry. She returned the girls bow with one of her own. "Toph, dear, I'll look forward to seeing you at the ball," she hugged her before moving towards the door to leave. "I trust that you have enough help to finish getting ready."

Toph's unseeing eyes followed after her mother. She didn't know whether to feel relieved or surprised that the woman was leaving so easily, without any further arguments. "You've saved me," she said after turning her attention back to the water tribe girl.

Unsure of the situation before entering the room, Katara decided to change the subject. "Wow, your dress looks beautiful, Toph. What are you going to do about your hair? I think it would look pretty if you left it loose." Katara led her towards the vanity table. "Let me help."

Toph allowed herself to be preened; Katara brushed her hair while the attendant who had helped her dress applied a light touch of makeup.

"You should see yourself! You look lovely!" Katara complimented.

Toph shrugged and stood from the vanity seat. Over the past couple of years she had gone through a growth spurt; having grown a couple of inches and filled out in all the right places. After slipping on a pair of sole-less slippers that matched her dress she let out a sigh of annoyance. "Let's get this over with."

Katara laughed at the Earthbender's ever present dislike for formal events and linked arms with the girl to leave for the ball.

* * *

The palace hall was decorated in colors of green, red, yellow, and blue. Banners that display each Nation's symbol hung from every wall. Beautiful ice sculptures served as table centerpieces. The buffet tables contained a variety of dishes from each kingdom. Guests of every social order mingled and talked about anything and everything from politics, to culture, to any subject that you could imagine. Just in case, a "Nation's Guard" had been formed of benders and nonbenders from every nation to ensure security in the event that a skirmish brook out among the diverse group.

Katara gaped at everything around her, trying desperately to describe the scene to her blind friend. "Toph, it's too bad you can't see this, everything is amazing!"

Toph shrugged, 'Not seen something once you've not seen it all before." They had only just arrived and already, Toph's head was pounding. The palace was swarmed with people. All of the footsteps, heartbeats, and conversations were giving her a splitting headache.

"Katara, Toph!" Aang called out to the girls, but Toph couldn't locate him until he landed with a feather light touch behind them. She could only imagine that he had been in the air.

"Hey Twinkletoes," Toph greeted when the Avatar wrapped an arm around her shoulder; she noted that he had gotten taller.

"How're my two most favorite girls in the world?" Aang asked. His other arm was wrapped around Katara's shoulders and he wedged himself between them.

Toph raised an eyebrow at his comment. "Regretting having come."

"Awww, you're no fun, Toph. Everything has turned out great!"

"Yea…Okay…" Toph complained and ducked away from his arm. "I'm going to go sit down. You two go have some fun without me." As she made her way towards a table several people stopped to greet her. When an unexpected arm slipped around her waist, she nearly earthbended – though bending had been prohibited at the gathering for everyone's safety. She was surrounded by people; Smellerbee and Longshot, Haru and Ty Lee, Zuko and Mai, Uncle Iroh, General How – it took her a moment to recognize who had come up from behind her.

"Sorry everyone, I'm borrowing her for a moment," and with such a simple line, Sokka led her away from the crowd.

"Snoozles!" Toph felt her heart skip a beat at the sound of his voice. It had been so long since she had heard it.

Sokka chuckled. "You looked like you needed to be rescued."

Toph quickly recovered from her momentary show of weakness. "What are you talking about," she smirked. Though she was grateful for his help, she wouldn't ever admit it. "What are you doing here?"

Sokka continued to walk with her towards the garden. Though it was brimming with people who admired the flowers, water fountains, sculptures, and fresh air, there were fewer people outside than in. "I was invited, of course. As was most of the entire world, if you hadn't noticed."

Toph rolled her eyes and pulled away from the security of his arm as soon as her feet hit the grass. "That's not what I meant. Where's Suki? Didn't you come with her?"

There was a strange moment of silence as they walked further into the garden. "Suki's here, but we didn't come together. We broke up nearly a year ago."

"Oh…" Toph was surprised. "It didn't work out?" she found herself asking.

"It was for the best," was all he would say. There was more silence as they came to a stop in front of the water fountain at the center of the garden.

Deciding not to push the subject, Toph asked, "So, how have you been? It's been awhile."

Sokka sat down on the stone edge of the fountain's large, circular pool. "Things have been great; couldn't be better. How about you? It must be pretty amazing, being a part of the Counsel. I've heard a lot about your accomplishments, even down at the South Pole."

Though Toph could tell that he wasn't lying about how his life was, something sounded off. He seemed different, somehow. Physically, he had grown in height and gained more muscle – Mentally he seemed more mature, yet something in the way his voice sounded was off. Sure it sounded deeper but there was something else that she couldn't put a finger on. "Oh, well, it's not as great as it sounds, really. None of my students have figured out the basics of seeing through the earth, much less learning how to bend metal. The rebels have been quiet, but Bee and I both feel that won't last for long."

"Mmm," was Sokka's only reply. "You know, Toph, you look gorgeous tonight."

Toph's mind went blank. She stared into his direction, her feelings a mixture of disbelief and hope. The crush that she thought she had let go of seemed to reignite and burn more intensely than it had before. "Excuse me?" She hoped that she had heard him wrong. That his voice hadn't sounded so sincere or that his heart hadn't skipped a beat.

His movements were slow, as if to give her time to back away. He seemed to expect that she would. When his hand took hold of her own she held her breath, trying to will her heartbeat to slow down. "Sokka?" Her voice was questioning and barely above a whisper.

"I came tonight because, above anything else, I wanted to see you. I missed you, Toph. Missed the fun we had; missed the feeling of you as being my best friend."

Toph's breathing slowly returned to normal. So it was only this. He didn't have any special feelings for her beyond friendship. It was how she always knew it would be. She mentally kicked herself for believing in false hope. "I missed you too, Snoozles. It can get so boring around here, everyone is always so serious. My only relief is when I visit the Jasmine Dragon." She gave him a genuine smile.

"When I first saw you tonight, my breath was taken away. You have become so beautiful. You are strong and beautiful, Toph, and I wonder why I didn't see it before.

Though she was afraid to ask, she somehow managed to force the words past her lips. "Didn't see what, before?"

Sokka didn't respond right away. He gave her hand a gentle squeeze, unsure if he meant to reassure her or himself. "That I didn't see how perfect we are together. Not just as friends. With you, I can be myself. With you, I can confide. With you…" he paused for a moment. "I can say that I love you, and not have the image of another girl pop into my head or feel guilty that I'm not being truthful with my feelings."

Toph's knees buckled beneath her. She couldn't believe what she was hearing, yet she could believe that he was telling the truth. Before she knew it, he had gathered her up and returned with her to his previous seat. His hands examined her knees for injury. She was sitting in his lap, like a child; a burning blush crept into her cheeks.

"What's wrong? Are you okay?" he asked frantically. She could be earthbending, fighting for her life, and sustain no injuries. Yet her knee was skinned and bloody with something as simple as this.

Her laughter surprised him. It was something that he hadn't heard in what seemed like forever. She was laughing like how she used to whenever they were joking around and having fun. The sound of it warmed his heart and he soon found it contagious.

His own laughter was silenced, however, when she brought a finger to his lips. "Do you know how long I have loved you, too? I have loved you since before the end of the war. I thought that it was only a childish crush, and that I had gotten over it, but I now realize that my feelings never changed."

Sokka's lips formed into a smile beneath her touch. It was the first time that she was seeing his smile. When he kissed her finger she withdrew her hand from his face, bringing her fist to rest over her racing heart. "Just remember who said it first," he said, amused by the look on her face. Before she could recover from her state he kissed her fully on the lips and was the one to be surprised when she wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him closer.


End file.
